


Star Wars Coffee

by FazedMuttley



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FazedMuttley/pseuds/FazedMuttley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Coffee Shop AU nobody asked for :D</p><p>Inspired by the Star Wars Coffee Mug that can be bought on Amazon and Ebay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars Coffee

The Jedi and the Sith were long since dead, the remnants of their orders were living together, not they had any other choice, the majority of worlds had been destroyed in what was simply dubbed, The Star Wars.

They all now lived on a fleet of ships that remained from before the war that had been converted, several of the flagships from both fleets had been converted into housing and shuttles operated between each ship, Lana lived on the Star Fall, a new name for an old ship, rumour was that it was once the flagship of Darth Marr, but she didn’t believe that.

Lana at the present time found herself wandering the decks of the what had become known as, Dust Chaser a former republic cruiser. She was here for one reason and that was coffee, well that was a lie she was here because she had a crush upon on of the baristas.

She looked up at the sign ‘Star Wars Coffee’, the queue as always was long and all the seats taken, Lana could have easily gone to another store she knew that did similar coffee, but she never did, she would always wait in line and hope that her crush was the one that served her, so as she did everyday, she joined the queue.

The queue for once was progressing quite fast, she looked up at the signs of what was on offer, she knew what she was going to do, she always did it, but she had to distract herself she couldn’t just stare at her crush, that would be weird.

A Chiss joined the queue behind her and was grumbling about the length of the queue and moaning about missing the days where intelligence existed and she could just cut the queue, Lana supressed a laugh, she had been Sith, just let this former Agent try and cut the queue.

She was nearing the front of the queue now and there were three baristas on shift today. One was her barista, a soft featured Twi’lek with green skin and a set of eyes that matched said skin, she had delicate hands that much Lana knew from previous encounters and the way markings on her cheeks shifted as she smiled set Lanas heart a flutter.

A male Zabrak barista who Lana had been served by once who had a rather grumpy attitude and outlook on things called his next customer, which was thankfully the person who was ahead of the one in front of her, but Lana saw that the other two Baristas once of which was her crush were charging their customers at the same time, thankfully the non crush barista was the one who called next, and Lana got to order from her barista.

“Hello Again!” her barista said happily as she reached the counter “Welcome to Star Wars Coffee, what can I get you today?”

Lana made a point to look at the specials “What would you recommend” she asked her Twi’lek, anything to keep her talking in that rough yet smooth voice.

“The Jawa Juice Frappe is popular today” her Twi’lek replied as Lana looked into those emerald eyes “Although it is a bit cold outside, perhaps a Cappuccino with a hint of Vanilla”

“That sounds perfect” Lana replied.

“Name for the cup?”

“Lana”

“Is that an R, two N’s or just the one? I can never remember” she chuckled.

“One N” Lana replied loving the sound of that laugh, her Twi’lek nodded and spun her lekku flicking as she did so, Lana once again as she always did supressed the urge to reach out and stroke one.

She watched those delicate hands work and wondered what else they could do, sadly it was over two quickly for her liking and her Twi’lek returned with the cup and placed a lid on it.

“That’ll be 4credits” Lana nodded and reached into her pocket handing the money over and their hands brushed against each other, just as soft as she remembered.

Lana smiled and her Twi’lek smiled back.

“Thank you for visiting Star Wars Coffee” her Twi’lek said “Have a wonderful day and May the Froth be with you!” Lana chucked and turned to leave, feeling happier than she had.

It wasn’t until later that afternoon when she had her sighed and looked at the cup thinking back on something that made her happy after a hard day at work did she notice what was written there.

_Vaieo <3 Lana_

Her Twi’lek was called Vaieo, Lana smiled to herself, she knew what she was doing tomorrow and it involved asking a certain green Twi’lek on a date.

**Author's Note:**

> When Lana sees the names, that is actually what i was doing at work, i saw the Star Wars cup on my desk and was inspired, this is the result.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts if you like and as always thanks for taking the time to read my story(ies) :)


End file.
